¿De que manera te olvido?
by jennifer1997
Summary: Hay cosas que ni siquiera el tiempo las cura… ¿Sera que avanzar no esta en el tiempo sino en mí? Eso es lo que se discuten Hyoga y Shun, que se aman mutuamente pero son incapaces de expresarlo por miedo al rechazo pero ¿De que manera se olvida?


_**¿De que manera te olvido?**_

Hyoga estaba empacando sus cosas, se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña ya que había regresado a Siberia, le había pedido permiso a Saori para ver a su madre, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que las Guerras terminaron y su Diosa lo alentó a ir ya que no tenia nada de malo, el había logrado demostrar que los sentimientos no siempre son la debilidad en un Caballero, al contrario eran su fortaleza, al menos a el lo volvieron un formidable adversario, tal como lo pensó la vez anterior que estuvo ahí ahora si tenia el poder para llegar a ella, sintió algo de duda, seguramente su maestro Camus no estaría muy feliz con esa decisión pero nunca podría evitar querer a su madre, eso no había cambiado y nunca lo haría, ya tenia 3 meses ahí, la visitaba al menos una vez a la semana, porque si bien podía llegar a ella tampoco podía abusar, y ya el resto de los días se la pasaba ayudando a los aldeanos y jugando con Jacob, ese tiempo apartado de todo le hizo muy bien pero aun así no se le quitaba la angustia que era parte de las razones por las que se había ido, no podía deshacerse de su amor hacia su mejor amigo… Shun.

Termino de empacarlo todo, se despidió de su amigo Jacob y emprendió el viaje; luego de varias horas ya estaba frente a la puerta de esa mansión donde estaban todos sus amigos… y el… tenia la duda ¿Todos estarían esperándolo? ¡No! Más importante aun ¿El estaría esperándolo? El miedo hizo acto de presencia, pero no le dio tiempo de si quiera pensar en irse, pues Seiya venia de correr y se había quedado sorprendido de ver a su compañero en la puerta pero aun mas de que no se moviera o intentara entrar.

¿Cuándo piensas entrar? – pregunto Seiya, al ver que el Cisne llevaba un rato ahí pero sin hacer nada.

Estaba algo distraído, además no pensé que me estuvieran esperando – dijo Hyoga, volteando a verle un poco apenado, pasando la mano por detrás de su cabeza frotando suavemente sus cabellos.

¿Bromeas? – pregunto Seiya, pasando su brazo alrededor de su amigo, haciendo que el bajara su mano y mirara confundido al Caballero de Pegaso – no veíamos la hora en que llegaras – dijo animado.

¿En verdad? – pregunto Hyoga, sorprendido.

Si claro, no es lo mismo cuando hace falta uno – dijo Seiya, sonriendo.

Bueno ya estoy aquí – dijo Hyoga, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Además… - dijo Seiya, pensativo – Shun… - pronuncio aquel nombre, ganándose totalmente la atención del rubio.

¿Le paso algo? – pregunto Hyoga, preocupado.

Eso creo… es decir, empezó a comportarse raro luego de que te fuiste, se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su cuarto, únicamente lo vemos cuando vamos a comer y luego de eso vuelve a encerrarse, Ikki ha intentado hablar con el pero insiste en que no le pasa nada y que solo quiere estar en un lugar tranquilo para leer – dijo Seiya, poniendo cara de preocupación también - pero no se que libro será ese que lo tiene tan absorto en su mundo y que constantemente le hace llorar – dijo con sarcasmo.

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Hyoga, sin comprender a que se refería con eso.

Le hemos atrapado varias veces con lagrimas secas en el rostro – dijo Seiya, seriamente, en verdad le importaba lo que pudiera estar pasándole a su amigo.

¿Y no se tratara de un libro dramático o algo? – pregunto Hyoga.

Créeme que cuando no esta lo buscamos como locos por todas partes pero jamás lo hayamos, no es más que una excusa con la que se escuda de nosotros te lo aseguro – dijo Seiya, convencido.

Hyoga se quedo pensativo ¿Qué seria lo que atormentaba al pequeño conejito? Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a paso seguro a la habitación del joven de cabellos verdes, una vez en su puerta dudo por unos momentos pero no podía dejarlo así, toco su puerta suavemente.__

¿Quién es? – pregunto Shun, al otro lado de la puerta.

Soy yo – dijo Hyoga, luego de tomar aire como si eso le fuera a dar valor, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver unos ojos esmeralda que reflejaban sorpresa.

¿Volviste? – pregunto Shun, incrédulo.

Claro, seguro no te lo esperabas porque estando todo el día en tu cuarto es difícil enterarse de las cosas ¿No? – pregunto Hyoga, impactándolo ¿Ya lo sabia?, aprovechando su descuido se adentro en la habitación del pequeño, quien reacciono demasiado tarde.

¿Podrías dejarme solo? – pregunto Shun, tratando de no sonar grosero.

Acabo de llegar ¿Y así es como me tratas? – pregunto Hyoga.

Por favor… - pidió Shun, agachando la miraba.

No hasta que me digas que te pasa – dijo Hyoga, sentándose en su cama, Shun cerró la puerta, resignado – y no me vengas con eso del libro porque no me lo voy a creer – dijo con autoridad.

¿Libro? – pregunto Shun, confundido.

Seiya me dijo que la razón por la que te la pasas aquí es ¨porque quieres un lugar tranquilo para leer¨ - dijo Hyoga, con sarcasmo y haciendo énfasis con sus dedos.

¿Entonces fue Seiya quien te fue con chismes? – pregunto Shun, con mirada seria pero aun clavada en el suelo.

No me evadas Shun – dijo Hyoga, ligeramente molesto

Yo nunca dije que leyera un libro – dijo Shun, un poco cortante.

¿Entonces que? Dime que es lo que te tiene así – dijo Hyoga, preocupado, acercándose a el posando una mano en su hombro.

¡A ti que más te da! – grito Shun, enojado, conteniendo a toda costa lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, apartando el brazo del rubio de un solo manotón, cosa que le sorprendió al Cisne.

¿Pero que te pasa? – pregunto Hyoga, ante tal reacción.

¡Vete de aquí y déjame en paz! – grito Shun, golpeando no muy fuerte el pecho de Hyoga, con ambas manos cerradas, aun sin usar los puños.

Shun… Shun – le llamaba Hyoga, tratando de que le escuchara pero no le hacia caso.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué llegas… y lo primero que haces… es venir a molestarme…? – pregunto Shun, sollozando, Hyoga le tomo del mentón y le hizo verlo, estaba llorando, Hyoga quito algunas lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

¿Qué te hace llorar Shun? Te suplico que me lo digas – dijo Hyoga, claramente preocupado, el quería evadir su mirada pero su mano lo obligaba a no apartar la vista.

Suéltame… y vete por… favor – dijo Shun, tratando de evitar que el llanto no le impidiera hablar.

Shun… - dijo Hyoga, cada vez más preocupado.

¡Fuera de aquí! ¿¡No lo entiendes!? – pregunto Shun, a gritos desesperados.

¡Ya fue suficiente! – grito Hyoga, tomándolo de las muñecas forzándolo a permanecer contra la cama – no te soltare ni me iré hasta que sepa que te pasa ¿Quedo claro? – pregunto autoritario.

¡Basta Hyoga…! ¿¡Por qué no comprendes que quiero estar solo y lo más lejos posible de ti!? – pregunto Shun, callándose al instante al ver que había hablado demás.

¿De mi porque? ¿Qué rayos te hice? – pregunto Hyoga, confundido ahora si en busca de verdaderas respuestas, Shun pataleaba tratando de liberarse – no te soltare Shun, comprende que no escaparas de mi hasta que me lo hayas dicho todo – dijo serio.

¿Te parece poco…? – comenzó a hablar Shun, en vista que la situación no lo dejaría más que decir la verdad – Hyoga te parece poco… que te fueras de un día para otro sin decir adiós… ¿Por qué te fuiste? Y lo peor es que… - dijo sonrojándose.

¿Qué? – pregunto Hyoga, no quería que se detuviera a media historia.

Ese día… iba decirte algo… pero… con tu partida me fue suficiente para entender que era una tontería… - dijo Shun, calmándose poco a poco ya resignado.

¿Y que era? – pregunto Hyoga, con algo de esperanza, el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza de solo imaginarlo ¿Seria posible…? Tendría que asegurarse.

Creía que podría superarlo como si nada pero fue más de lo que pensé y que podía soportar… cuando intentando olvidar llego una carta – dijo Shun.

¿Cuál carta? – pregunto Hyoga, si era lo que tenia en mente, las piezas iban a comenzar a encajar.

Si me dejaras levantar te la doy – dijo Shun.

Solo si me prometes que no vas a escapar – dijo Hyoga, dudando.

Lo prometo… de todas maneras ya no tiene caso… - dijo Shun, desviando la mirada, cuando ya no sintió la presión que ejercía Hyoga sobre sus muñecas, se levando y sin perder mucho tiempo le entrego la dichosa carta, la confusión podía sobreentenderse en el rostro del rubio.

¿Por qué esto seria motivo de tu comportamiento? – pregunto Hyoga.

Te parecerá tonto pero estaba dolido… esta completamente consiente de que era estúpido así que intente ignorarlo pero no pude, estaba triste y enojado hasta que llego esa carta y la rabia que sentía se fue tan rápido como vino… pero me hacia completamente imposible olvidarte – dijo Shun, muy sonrojado y con una mirada tierna.

Shun… - dijo Hyoga, sorprendido, eso era una declaración ¿No? Se empezaba a poner nervioso, sonrojándose también – perdóname… - dijo sintiéndose mal por hacerlo sufrir.

¿De que? – pregunto Shun, confundiéndole – no te pedí que lo hicieras, siendo claros no tienes porque… y en todo caso… yo ya te perdone… - dijo sonriéndole tímidamente.

Igual tenia que hacerlo Shun – dijo Hyoga, poniéndose de pie frente a el – eres lo más valioso que tengo ¿Cómo crees que me siento al saber que estuviste triste por mi culpa? Jamás quise hacerte daño… por supuesto que tengo que pedirte perdón… - dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Hyoga… - dijo Shun, pronunciando su nombre con un claro nerviosismo, bajo la mirada pero Hyoga le tomo nuevamente del mentón y en un acto rápido le dio un suave beso, los ojos de Shun se expandieron por la sorpresa, sus mejillas se encendieron más de lo que ya estaban, no sabia que hacer, Hyoga al ver que no respondía no sabia que pensar ¿Acaso se habría equivocado? No se le confeso como tal pero dio demasiadas insinuaciones como para ser ¨un berrinche por amistad¨.

Yo… - dijo Hyoga, poco después de separarse de aquellos labios, ante la cara de asombro del pequeño conejito, pero todas las dudas de Hyoga se vieron aclaradas en el momento en que Shun volvió a juntar sus labios en otro beso, que correspondió encantado y ya tranquilo.

Hyoga… - dijo Shun, después del beso, observándole directamente a los ojos, dedicándole la mirada más tierna que había puesto en su vida, como queriendo decirle algo que para el rubio fue un mensaje que llego sin problemas.

Shhh… no digas nada, no hace falta… - susurro Hyoga, sensualmente, posando un dedo en la boca de Shun, este sonrió no podría ser más feliz en ese momento.

Me alegra no haberte olvidado – dijo Shun, sin pensar, al filtrar las palabras se avergonzó un poco, apartado levemente la mirada.

A mi también – dijo Hyoga, el Caballero de Andrómeda voltea la mirada sorprendido, cosa que aprovecho el Cisne para darle otro beso – te amo mucho Shun – susurro en su oído haciéndole estremecer, el no dijo nada pero unas lagrimas de alegría comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, que el quitaba con dulces y suaves besitos, sacándole risitas a su amado.

No me vuelvas a dejar… - pidió Shun, viéndole suplicante, Hyoga se derritió ante esa carita.

Nunca más mi conejito – dijo Hyoga, dándole un beso en la frente, entre caricia y caricia cada vez más ¨profunda¨ aquella carta voló, terminando en el piso, como muchas otras cosas lo harían también.

_Querido Shun._

_Me ido a Siberia, tenia que alejarme de todo por un tiempo, son tantas cosas las que atormentan mi cabeza estos días que no lo creerías, seguramente te preguntaras ¿Por qué no solo te las dije como siempre lo hago? Pero es que son ese tipo de cosas que no tienen importancia lo suficiente como para angustiar a los demás pero que darle tantas vueltas una y otra vez solo te atormenta a ti, así que tranquilo, no te preocupes no es nada por lo que debas hacerlo, me asegurare de enviarles una carta cuando este próximo mi regreso, a pesar de todo ustedes son como mi familia y no soportaría demasiado estar lejos de ustedes así que muy pronto volveré, voy a extrañarte pero regresare tan solo espérame._

_Con cariño Hyoga. _

No hace falta decir que se la pasaron todo el día juntos, encerrados con el seguro puesto, los demás no dijeron nada pues pensaban que tal vez Hyoga podría arreglar la actitud extraña de Shun, porque siempre habían sido muy unidos y esas cosas… ¡Y vaya que si! Pero lo que sucedió en esa habitación era completamente ajeno a lo que cualquiera de ellos pudiera estar pensando, pero lo que sucedió en ese cuarto se queda en ese cuarto.

_**Fin de este fic**_

Hola a todos, primera vez que escribo una historia sobre este anime el cual ¡Me encanta! Tengo una obsesión con el reviviendo los momentos de mi infancia, siempre me ha gustado mucho la pareja que hacen Hyoga y Shun, tanto que no he parado los últimos días de leer fic sobre ellos y bueno me animé a escribir el mío ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor déjenme reviews, quiero hacer más historias sobre esta pareja así que me encantaría saber sus opiniones, nos vemos pronto. Sayonara


End file.
